Entrée
by smuttykitty
Summary: Entrance en française! Adaptation française par Altheak. Nous adorons! Raymonde et JP Vega se rencontrent. Sujets de conversation adultes, rfrences aux drogues. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Martin tait le nom de famille de JP quandil tait plus jeune.


Belmonde invita le garçon à l'intérieur. Son visage était sombre, pas seulement parce qu'il se faisait tard. Il avait des cernes mauves sous les yeux, qui soulignaient ses pommettes saillantes. Il n'était pas immobile, ses mouvements étaient convulsifs. Belmonde se demanda à quoi il s'était défoncé.

« Assieds-toi. »

L'adulte lui proposa d'un geste de la main une chaise parmi celles qui n'étaient pas encore montées sur les tables.

« Non, merci. Bon, ce sera quoi ? dit le jeune homme avec irritation.

- Je ne cherche pas un rapport sexuel. »

Le garçon sembla perplexe et haussa un sourcil.

« Je recherche un aide-serveur, quelqu'un pour nettoyer les tables, prendre des commandes, travailler un peu en cuisine.

- Hé ! Je cherche pas de boulot ! Et vous savez, le temps c'est de l'argent. Alors, c'est 150 $ la pipe, je vous suce, vous me sucez, le client est roi. 250 pour tirer un coup. Pareil, c'est vous qui choisissez. Je ne donne pas dans le scato, le fist-fucking, ni le sado-masochisme. Je n'avale pas mais vous pouvez me pisser dessus. Ça coûte plus cher, par contre. Le produit est conforme à l'emballage : photo contractuelle, pas de surprise, vous allez baiser un jeune de seize ans. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

Son petit rire était l'un des plus secs qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

Belmonde réfléchit un moment et réalisa combien cela allait être difficile, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait abordé le garçon près de la benne à ordures du restaurant. A plusieurs reprises, il l'avait vu piller la benne et emporter des petits pains ronds. Il l'avait également vu traîner dans les bars alors qu'il était visiblement trop jeune pour les fréquenter.

« Il me semble que tu as besoin d'un travail. Tu comptes faire ça toute ta vie, baiser des gens pour de l'argent ? demanda Belmonde, incisif.

- Y a de ça. »

Les yeux bleus balayèrent la pièce avec dédain.

« As-tu des économies ? Il me semble que tu flambes tout dans la drogue.

- J'ai un peu d'argent. J'aime me défoncer. Je suis pas stupide. Allez, mec, si t'as fini, je me tire. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Combien pour parler une heure ? »

Belmonde était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre au moins d'écouter.

« Hum. Parler ? Je sais pas. Cent balles. Je peux fumer ? »

Belmonde posa une note sur la table et saisit un cendrier du bar.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Un manteau ? »

Le garçon baptisa sa veste en jean d'un regard condescendant.

« Non.

- Aimerais-tu un sandwich et des chips ? »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il tentait de paraître indifférent.

« Ouais. C'est combien ? »

Belmonde sourit et se leva pour aller derrière le bar où il conservait de la nourriture :

« C'est la maison qui offre. »

Le jeune s'assit avec précaution dans le fauteuil. Il était tout en angles, bien qu'il portât une quantité de vêtements étonnante pour quelqu'un qui était dans le commerce de la chair. Il s'assit en silence. Belmonde confectionna le sandwich, puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce vous préférez ? »

Un petit défi. Belmonde sortit un billet de 50 $ qu'il déposa sur celui de 100. Le gamin recommença à rire sèchement.

« Jean-Paul.

- As-tu un nom de famille ? »

Il eut un demi-sourire et mit une chips dans la bouche. Après l'avoir avalée, il répondit :

« Ouais, j'en ai eu pas mal.

- Quel est ton préféré, alors ? »

Belmonde avait la patience d'une araignée.

Le garçon redressa la tête, mais Belmonde douta qu'il ait dû en inventer un.

« Martin.

- Jean-Paul Martin. »

Un temps.

« Tu me sembles avoir un rythme de vie effréné pour quelqu'un de ton âge. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, cette fois, non sans arrière-pensée.

« J'aime ça. Ouais, je vis très vite.

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Des alentours. »

Un autre billet de 50 s'ajouta sur la pile.

« Du nord de Sept-Iles.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nord de Sept-Iles, fit remarquer Belmonde pour l'encourager.

- Sans blague. »

Le garçon sortit un paquet de Gitanes. Il lui en offrit une et l'alluma avec un simple briquet argenté.

« Tu vis dans le coin ? »

Belmonde savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. S'il pouvait en avoir l'occasion, peut-être parviendrait-il à faire changer les choses.

La veste en jean sur ses épaules se souleva :

« J'ai un endroit où crécher. En collocation. On a même une cuisine. Ça nous coûte la peau du cul. »

La fumée expirée rencontra les bouffées opaques qui s'amassaient au-dessus de la table.

« Vous avez une femme, des enfants, quelque chose ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir des gens surgir des boiseries. Peut-être cela arrivait-il plus souvent qu'on le pense.

« Non. »

Belmonde prit une bouteille de cognac et deux verres droits du coin du bar sans même se lever. Il les posa bruyamment sur la table. Il jura avoir vu le garçon tressaillir à cause du bruit.

Il se versa deux doigts de cognac dans un verre et inclina la bouteille en signe d'offre. Jean-Paul accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Mange. Tu en as besoin. Tu prends pas mal de speed… ou de coke ? Tu as l'air si maigre. »

Belmonde pensait qu'il préférait savoir ce à quoi il allait être confronté.

Il hésita avant de répondre. Une faille dans cette façade d'assurance. Puis, il se décida :

« J'aime m'amuser. Je vois pas où est le problème. Ni en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Je suis curieux de savoir de quoi les gamins sont capables de nos jours.

- Ouais, ben, c'est pas votre affaire.

- Est-ce que ça marche ? Tu te sens mieux ? », demanda Belmonde, sincèrement intéressé.

Le gamin sépara le sandwich. La salade, d'abord. Il la mit dans la bouche.

« Sérieux. Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre de ce genre de combine ? Vous vivez dans les beaux quartiers, z'avez un chouette resto. Alors pourquoi ? »

Le cœur de Belmonde se fendit à l'idée que la gentillesse désintéressée était à ce point étrangère à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

« Je le fais. C'est tout.

- Ouais, c'est complètement foireux comme plan, à mon avis. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, je pourrais vous tuer dans votre sommeil. »

Une expression de menace peu convaincante assombrit son visage émacié.

« Ou je pourrais faire de même. Faire le tapin, ce n'est pas une carrière sans risque.

- Ouais. »

Il se remit à picorer dans l'assiette.

« Je te paierai 500 $ la semaine et tu peux vivre à l'étage. C'est un petit appartement. La porte est au fond de la pièce. Tu travailles le samedi et le dimanche, et après les cours. Tu peux manger ce que tu veux, mais pas d'alcool, sauf une bière. Pas de drogues, pas de petit copain, pas de petite amie. Tu dois aller à l'école. Et penser sérieusement à arrêter de fumer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux changer ? »

Un regard si méfiant.

« En plus, je sais même pas votre putain de nom.

- Belmonde. C'est mon restaurant.

- Vous voulez vraiment pas qu'on baise ?

- Non. Et ne me demande plus jamais ça. A partir de maintenant, plus d'embrouille, compris ?

- J'ai pas dit oui ! »

Jean-Paul mastiqua bruyamment le reste de son sandwich. Il réfléchissait intensément :

« Pourquoi ? Pour de vrai. »

Belmonde le jaugea du regard. Quelles étaient ses raisons profondes ?

« Parce que… je vois plus en toi que ça. Vivre, c'est bien plus que survivre. »

C'était vrai, également.

« Y'a-t-il u… »

Mais c'était trop tard. Belmonde vit la faible lueur, les prémices d'une idée qui pouvait tout changer.

Belmonde voulait l'emmener à l'étage et l'épousseter. Le laver de tout mal et le border dans un lit, mais il n'était pas sûr que le garçon apprécierait l'intention. Il était trop expérimenté, trop avisé pour être capable de retourner à un endroit plus innocent. Tout ce que Belmonde pouvait lui offrir était une opportunité, une porte ouverte sur quelque chose de différent.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir à l'étage et y réfléchir ? Nous pourrons parler plus longuement demain matin.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une baignoire ? »

Ses yeux bleus lui étaient cachés par l'inclinaison de la tête alors qu'il fixait l'assiette.

« Oui. Et des litres d'eau chaude. Va faire trempette. »

Il ne dit rien quand Belmonde le conduisit à l'étage mais s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau résonnait dans l'espace confiné de l'appartement. Belmonde fit le lit et celui de la chambre d'ami où il avait décidé de dormir cette nuit. Il s'assit dans le noir, écoutant les petits bruits de vie. Jean-Paul resta longtemps dans la baignoire. Belmonde sentit de la fumée. Enfin, après deux heures, il perçut les couinements éloquents des pas qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

La lumière s'éteignit. Les bruissements des draps cessèrent et il put enfin se détendre et céder au sommeil. Après tout, il en allait de même pour lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était saisir cette chance. Parfois, c'était tout aussi effrayant d'offrir, que cela pouvait l'être d'accepter. Mais c'était un commencement. Pour tous les deux.


End file.
